


Two Lifetimes, One Night

by MattedZamo



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Trixie takes a trip with her mom, and they're in Mexico, if you need any visual refrences look up Krystal Cancun hotel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattedZamo/pseuds/MattedZamo
Summary: Trixie didn't expect much from her extended weekend trip to Cancun, Mexico, especially since she was going with her mom, so of course she didn't expect Katya.Not that she minds.





	1. Soap and Tequila aren't friends. Mom said so.

A breeze picked up, and Trixie shivered against the damp lounge chair when the wind passed by her. She felt it was chilly, and she wanted to hit herself for ever thinking, and then holding onto, the fact that a country like _Mexico_ could never feel as cool, or anywhere near as cool, as her home in upstate New York. It was just as stupid as when she surprised herself after hearing the man who drove her and her mother from the airport to their hotel speak perfect English.

It was tiring discovering how ignorant she was.

“Trixie! You're showing to much! You'll give someone _ideas_ ” her mother playfully warned from beside her, and Trixie rolled her eyes and stretched her bent legs more upwards, as if chasing the waning sun. They had gotten at the hotel late morning, and after a nap, Trixie whined at her mom for lunch by the pool until her mom gave in, her own complaint that no one would understand them.

Trixie had swam, her two piece doing a great job during its debut to keep her tits inside and not get kicked out for accidentally flashing some toddlers and Viagra grandpas. She had stopped when the sun was going down, knew it would take forever to air dry without it. She could see her mom getting grumpier for not eating and refusing to test her luck with ordering with any of the waiters and waitresses that stopped by her, “mom I'm fine, everything's _covered_.”

Trixie turned her head when she heard her mom start to tut at her, and she could just _smell_ the comparison lecture that was working its way from her outdated brain to her mouth “you know,” she said, and Trixie turned her head more forward, facing the pool that still held kids splashing happily and their parents chattering and sipping on mojitos and funly decorated piña coladas “, your cousin, Lily-Anne, she got herself a man, right here! Right in this very country! And in the jungle! So that just means what? Not only will you never get a good man dressed like that, and putting your body like _that_ , but that Lils has a man and she's _two years younger than you_.”

Trixie turned to look at her mom when she stopped talking for moments, saw that she was being _stared down_ “Mom-”

“Time is ticking on ya Trix, and I wasn't kidding when I said I expected a kid from ya.” Her mom turned back forward and picked up her phone once more “okay.”

Well _that_ was a fun discussion.

It annoyed her that she was compared to Lily-Anne, her cousin who dropped out of college, _on a fully paid ride_ to hop into a Mexican forest it took her three months to pronounce correctly. It annoyed her even more that since she booked the trip with her mom over a month ago, that her mom _just happened_ to forget that Lily-Anne's husband, the one she met _in this very country_ is a _fucking American named Matthew_.

Some human came and she looked up to them, well _her_ , smiling shyly at the woman who smiled brightly at her “H-”

“Hi! Oops! Sorry for cutting you off!” The woman said and then laughed, the notepad she had in hand getting a squeeze “hi! My name is Katya and,” she leaned a little down, and Trixie was understanding of that when Katyas voice had lowered “,a friend of mine told me that you were having a bit of trouble ordering so she sent me.” Her statement was punctuated with a smile as she corrected her posture “so what'll be?”

Trixie almost threw her mom under the bus, say that she has no problem speaking with anyone with an accent, but that she had to wave them off before her mom started with slyly and directly disrespectful ways. But she didn't, not just because she was trying to keep the peace for the next three days in the country, but because her mom cut her off by waving her hand _directly in front of Trixies face._

“Oh! Oh my god! _An English speaker_! Oh-”

“Mom! Seriously?” Trixie interrupted, looking at her mom like the _disrespectful person_ she was being.

Mrs. Mattel just crossed her arms and moved from lying to sitting up, and it was obvious she meant business by how she moved her legs from the lounge chair to having them off “Trixie, do _not_ interrupt when I am trying to order. I am _very_ hungry, and _you_ haven't ordered us anything since the _damn airport_!”

Trixie only broke eye contact first to save Katya from having to watch a mid-western-yet-lives-in-New-York-standoff. “Katya,” Trixie addressed, clearing her throat and turning to look up at the wavy haired blonde “I'll have two chicken tacos with the green? Green salsa? That's the spicy one right?”

Katya nodded as she scribbled. “over here, yes miss it is.”

“Yeah, two chicken tacos with onions and cilantro-”

“Trixie seriously? You're going to eat soap?”

“Mom,” Trixie turned to her mom, rolling her eyes before doing so “can I _please_ order?” She looked back at Katya when her mom just crossed her arms “ _anyway_ those tacos and two shots of tequila and a mango margarita.”

Katya nodded and scribbled the rest before looking at Mrs. Mattel “and you ma'am?”

“Is there a way I can get those drinks _off_ the order?” Mrs. Mattel asked, flashing her version of an award winning smile, which looked like the smile mothers give when they're chastising their kid on the low.

“Yeah ma, when _you're_ the one paying.”

“Whatever, I'll have what she's having _without_ the soap and _alcohol_.”

“She means with no cilantro and a virgin mango margarita please.”

“Alright!” Katya answered merrily, as if Mrs. Mattel's petulance wasn't an issue for a _woman of her age_. Before Katya left, she rattled off Trixies order and Trixie nodded her head, saying thank you twice, the second one when Katya told her she'd be right back with the card Trixie produced.

Her mom got up, gathering her towel and her little cloth beach bag, _telling_ Trixie “you know where my room is dear,” she gave Trixie the second copy of her key card “, be a sweetheart would ya.”

Trixie breathed a sigh of relief when she walked away, first to drop off her towel by the exit of the pool area, and then she'll head to elevators to go to room 604, Trixie staying in 611.

“Here you go Ms. Mattel” Katya interrupted Trixies train of thought by gently giving Trixie her card back.

“Oh! Thank you Katya.” Trixie looked up at her once again, saw her once down hair was up in a messy bun. The sun, still going down, had given Katya a soft glow, the colors of soft yellows, oranges and subtle hints of reds painted on her left side.

“And the-?” Katya half asked, the rest of her question filled in by the jut of her chin towards where her mom was once sitting.

“My mom went up to her room, i'm sure by the time i bring the food up to her she’ll be asleep and out for the night. I can bring the food up right?”

“Oh yeah you absolutely can! They come in these like steamer things anyway, with a lid and everything! So bring ‘em up, and if you leave ‘em in the room, if you don’t bring them back here before the cleaning people get there, they’ll bring them back. Well. some of them do.” Katya finished with a gentle smile, and Trixie gave one of her own.

She started nodding her head, the small simple words she wanted to convey taking their time to exit her mouth. By the time her wires kicked in and connected, Katya was called back to the kitchen/bar area a bit away with a brutish like _Katya!_ said with a heavy Spanish accent. Trixie waved off her apology and then she was jogging lightly back, avoiding the wet spots. _“Thanks”_ was what she managed to whisper to her.

-

In her room, Trixie was warm, warm and _good_.

Sure, it was, or _seemed like_ , it was a bit sad to be drunk off of two shots of _Don Julio_ and a mango margarita of the same kind, having drunken them before eating, alone in her room, but she was in _Mexico_.

She wasn’t going to allow herself to be sad.

Katya didn’t return after being called back, another waitress dropped off her double shot, margarita, and two orders of tacos. In fact, when Trixie saw her next, she was stepping out the hotel main entrance in a black dress with brightly colored flowers printed across the garment that stopped mid-thigh. The image _burned_ in Trixies now fuzzing mind was that of Katyas toned thighs and calves being highlighted in the glow of the falling sun, that slightly flowy black dress dancing around with the wind, the fabric caressing the skin that looked incredibly soft to the touch, even if Trixie was quite a few feet away and only saw for about ten seconds.

She was on top of the blanket, the AC turned up a little high for her liking in her current situation, but she _promised_ herself she’d get comfortable and warm once she _showered_. It’d be a task, one of daunting proportions, her limbs already felt to heavy yet loose to deal with them adequately, knew it’d take a million years to get them to _move_ and when they do, it won’t be like she’ll have much control of it.

Her body lost its own battle of wanting to be sprawled across the two person comfortable mattress, and she rose to the bathroom, had made sure the first thing she did was situate herself for when _drunk_ _Trixie_ paid a visit. Her soaps were in the shower, her brush and toothbrush on the sink counter, and flip flops _specifically_ for not at home stand in showers were there too. She smiled when she turned on _one_ of the three lights, had turned to look at herself in the mirror. The light was in the stand in shower, on the ceiling, a dim one, and she looked deep at her cheeks, saw how _pink_ they were, and knew they were a deep red.

A soft giggle that turned into a long soft chuckle.

Her two piece had been shed already, the three small zippers that held everything together, two on her high waisted sea green bottoms, and the one on the back of her all white bra, helping the process _immensely_. She slipped her flip flops on and went in the shower, turning the shower on to hot, and not bothering to change it even when it burned her skin. It was a quick shower, didn’t even get under the spray until her body was covered in soap.

After her shower, and under her covers, sleep was the most blissful thing she had.


	2. Katya Was Worth the Trip Across the Mojave Desert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Katyas hand come closer to her thigh, and her heart started to beat a little faster “may-”  
> “Yeah.” Trixie rushed out, blushing at Katyas smile when she was cut off from finishing asking her question.   
> Katya patted her thigh twice, softly, and even those brief touches felt nice “Trixie,” Katya started softly, and Trixie looked at her, still in awe was how she was sure she looked because of those gorgeous eyes “you're allowed to have fun.” Katya chuckled softly.   
> Trixie could only nod dumbly, and Katya giggled softly before excusing herself.

Despite the alcohol swimming in her, Trixie still woke up a little early, and she shook off the feeling of _minding_ that, instead became productive by showering and getting in another bathing suit and a small slip, calling for coffee and toast with a side of butter to be brought up. And that was her breakfast, sitting pretty in light pink as she sipped and munched while looking at the languidly moving waves of the beach all the way below her, the sun hitting her legs, and her legs only, the wind rustling her still down hair and the palm trees on the garden under her. She felt she could stay in the one spot forever, doing the same thing virtually every day, the only thing changing would be her breakfast, she likes variety, and that reflects on the five bathing suits she bought and brought. Today was bathing suit number three debut, an all-white one piece with a cut out back.

Reality of not only not being able to do that all day, but also not being able to spend the rest of her _life_ doing it, came in the form of four hard knocks from the door of her room. It could be from either housekeeping or her mother, and the sigh she gave out for it possibly being her mother was a little louder than that of housekeeping. While gathering her empty mug and plate of crumbs and smears of butter, placing it in the steamer where tacos were replaced with smears of salsa and dried flakes of cilantro, she gave her mom some credit and laid off her mentally. Air travel was always a hassle, a task, a toll on the woman, and this trip was just one more added to try and combat that. The last time they had flown somewhere together, her mom was able to sleep off the anger and other negative feelings.

“I'm sorry”

Trixie nodded to her mom, donned in white _mom shorts_ , and a polo shirt, her three feet wide cream floppy hat in her hand, her whole hand as red as her cheeks and shirt. She stepped back when Trixie moved a little more into the hallway, placing her pile on the floor next to the door. Her mom followed her in, and after Trixie closed the door, they hugged, Trixie holding her mom firmly, the both of them rubbing the area of skin their hands landed on.

“It's okay mom, one trip at a time.”

-

The sun had just reached its peak by the time Trixie was comfortably tipsy, the fruits of her labor being spent taking advantage of the beauty and craftsmanship of Mexican tequila. Poolside, conversation between her mom and her had died down to just basking in the abundant sun, and listening to the constant sound of people moving in the water. They had made it just when the water aerobics class the hotel offered was finishing, but it fazed them none; Trixie wasn't interested in doing any _actual swimming_ , and her mom, at a comfortable 43, didn't feel she was _age appropriate enough_ for the class. She didn't see Katya anywhere, not that she was looking, she just found her interesting that someone so _blatantly American_ was working at the hotel.

That is, until she saw her race across the pool deck in front of the two lounge chairs being occupied by her and her mom.

She found it a bit funny, seeing an open white shirt billowing past with wildly wavy and long dark blonde hair doing the same thing fly past her. She chuckled before closing her eyes, and then deciding to just flip over, let her backside be _torched_ by the sun. “Ma, we're gonna go get some shade in some time” she said loudly a few minutes later, her face smushed up on the polyester materialed lounge chair, her face covered by the hotel provided pool towel.

“Sweetie what was that? I couldn't quite hear you when you spoke like that” her mom asked, and Trixie needed a moment to collect air in her lungs

“I-”

“ _She said_ she'd like some shade soon. I can reserve one of the open cabanas on the other side if you'd like me to.” _Katyas_ voice came from _directly_ above her, and she gasped at the sudden new voice.

“Oh! American sweetheart!-”

“Mom, her name is _Katya._ ” Trixie injected as she sat up, hissing at her already tender skin.

“Thank you, _Trixie,_ but um quick suggestion,” Katya said looking down at Trixie after moving her attention from her mom, waited for Trixie to give some sign of approval to continue before doing so “, your skin doesn't look so good, should I take you to the cabana now or just leave it. There’s a few that are still open.”

“I thi-”

“Oh _please do_ take her, _I_ personally need a nap, and if I leave now and come back later, Trixies gonna need a trip to the hospital.”

“Mom what are?” Trixie half asked, shut her mouth when she saw her mom was _serious_ about leaving, her opened book and her reading glasses and once filled water bottle, all neatly folded and packed away in her straw tote. “Oh.”

Her mom bent down to give Trixie a kiss on the cheek, straightened herself up before waving Katya goodbye and calling a “be careful” over her shoulder before slipping into the hotel, going up to her room by the -was it right or left?- turn Trixie watched her make. She was flushed, felt like a break from the direct hit of sunlight would be a relief to her and she looked up to still looking, and now _very_ sweaty, Katya “I'd like that cabana now please.”

Katya nodded “no problem, I'll get my friend to get you some water too, I think that'll help too.” She jogged away before jogging back and smiled sheepishly “it's cabana four.”

“What?” Trixie was already up, picking up her own pair of shades and putting it in her towel material pull bag, the complimentary towel already in her fist.

“The empty cabana, it's number four. The couple that reserved it, I saw them leave earlier, and I forgot to take down the reserved sign. It's all yours now.”

“Thank you.”

It was a trip going from the middle of pool section two all the way on the far right, to the cabanas on the far left, and to Trixie, it matter as well have been like crossing the Mojave desert when she had to go even _farther_ to the left to get to cabana number four out of 10. It was indeed a couples cabana, that much was noted when after cabana number six it went from single beds to two beds, and an obvious increase in size.

Settling in was easy, just chucking her little bag on the empty bed and laying across the other one, while the hardest part was trying to _not_ fall asleep. It was, in theory, quite easy to do. The alcohol mellowed her out and calmed her down significantly, and the breeze was much more appreciated when the sun wasn't trying to literally bake her. She was able to hear the sound of the waves crashing against the shore more clear now that she was away from the commotion and noise of constant movement of staff, repeated songs from the DJ, and the conversations trying to compete with the sound of excited children in the pool areas.

The little bed was raised on top, so she wasn't completely lying back, and she wasn't sure if that was fixable. With how tired and _comfortable_ she felt, she wasn't daring to try either. A final, more definite yawn told her all she needed to know as she put one arm to rest above her head and the other wrapped around her belly; a short nap was in order.

_Tap, tap, tap_ and then _tap, tap, tap_ against her arm that was now resting on her thighs was what stirred Trixie awake. For a woman in a country she never been too, Trixie surely was comfortable enough to wake as if she was at home and it was her mother waking her up instead of the waitress she's seen for the second day in a row.

She inhaled deeply and squinted, the sun at a weird angle and reflecting brightly behind “Katya?”

“No miss, Katya is on break. My name is Gabrielle, I was just checking on you.”

“Oh,” Trixie sat up a little bit straighter and winced when her head heavily and immediately protested her actions. Gabrielle was looking at her with a face of deep concern, and she scrambled to find something polite to say “uh thank you. Gabrielle.”

“It's no problem, do you need anything miss?”

Gabrielle was still holding the curtain that separated the cabana from the world, open, the sun hitting her back and her body shielding Trixies poor unprotected eyes from its rays. She was fine, really, that's how she felt, even if the desire to drink some more was calling her attention by every passing moment. But she knew, she shouldn’t, her mother had _entrusted_ her to take care of herself while she stayed away “I think i saw nachos on the menu?”

“Mhm hmm, yes, there are chicken nachos. It comes with salsa, guacamole, sour cream and pico de gallo tambien.”

“I’d like that please, and some water? If that’s okay?”

“That’s not a problem miss, I’ll be back with your water bottle.”

“Thank you, Gabrielle.”

Trixie relaxed back down when Gabrielle dropped the curtain, the sun off her skin which she supposed she was grateful for, the heat and light far too much than she bargained for.

-

The sun was lowering when Trixie felt fine again, having downed water like crazy, and munching on nachos and then tacos when she was still hungry. Her mom didn't return, and she could only guess that the woman felt she had taken in more than enough sun, which was fair. Katya had stopped by once more, collecting her plates, smiling at her the whole time.

It felt nice.

She stayed on her phone almost the whole time, virtually exploring the nearby strip of attractions and shops. She wanted to go out, drink other drinks beside the margaritas and mojitos the hotel drink menu had to offer, but she knew her mom wouldn't be up for it. She finally got back to her friends at home, saying she missed them and Chloe, the yorkie, her baby girl, at home, smiling and almost crying at the pictures she got.

Katya stopped by one more time, first popping her head in the curtain before moving to the other side and getting on the unaccompanied bed. “Havin’ fun?”

Trixie let out a small sigh before turning to fully look at her, copying her small sly smile “loads of it, yeah.”

“You _could_ go out you know, it's not so scary out there.” Katyas tone was playful, sweetening the seriousness in her words.

Trixie shrugged “yeah.”

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Katyas hand come closer to her thigh, and her heart started to beat a little faster “may-”

“Yeah.” Trixie rushed out, blushing at Katyas smile when she was cut off from finishing asking her question.

Katya patted her thigh twice, softly, and even those brief touches felt nice “Trixie,” Katya started softly, and Trixie looked at her, still in awe was how she was sure she looked because of those gorgeous eyes “you're allowed to have fun.” Katya chuckled softly.

Trixie could only nod dumbly, and Katya giggled softly before excusing herself.

It was another ten minutes more before she got _truly_ bored, gathering her bag and hopping out the cabana to head to the beach.

It got her thinking, just as the sun slipped past the horizon, leaving the moon and stars to brighten up before dying down once again. She sat on the sand, the place now cooler and more comfortable than when she had first started her walk. A couple walked past, the woman having her arms wrapped around one of the mans arms, smiling after laughing at something she said. She missed that, moments when you can just laugh breezily at something someone who made you feel _good_ had said or done.

The ache began to grow, and she knew why, and she also knew that even though more than enough years had passed, it was just _too soon,_ and she'd to relax herself if she wanted to enjoy the next two days in a relatively calm state of mind.

She got up with a grunt, and dusted off the sand that stuck to her ass. She knew she didn't sit down for to long, the exaggerated passage of time she felt only being a few minutes, maybe more so, but she also knew that when she would shower, that she'd have to spend extra time on her ass to get the sand off. Her bag was still perched on her shoulder as she made the trek back up to the poolside entrance. Having to jump down to get to the shore of the painfully obvious man made beach was nothing compared to her hassle of having to get back up the small cliff.

She was regretting ditching the gym.

Huffing, she congratulated herself as she made it to the sprinklers to wash off her feet and sandals before slipping them together. She was one of the last people still outside the lounge area, everyone around her age off to the strip to see half naked people and drink cheap shots until their sense of vision was gone. The last remaining people who weren't staff, older couples or a few parents she keeps seeing, perhaps just taking a break from their little Energizer bunnies. She’d love to go, but like the reason she denied herself shots under the harsh afternoon sun remained the reason she stayed close by _Krystal Garden Hotel_.

She stepped back from the sprinklers, and looked at the languid moving sea. She inhaled deeply, smiling softly when she picked up _seawater,_ the scent still able to carry past the scent of the grills being cleaned from the day behind her, or the fresh chemicals being placed in the pools beside her. She’d miss this little section of Mexico, she already knew, but that was forgotten when she turned to head back in and stopped in her tracks.

There was Katya, latest lady to preoccupy her mind, dressed not in her uniform with her hair up, but her hair back down in shorts so small they were almost black denim underwear, and a billowy white shirt tucked in front, white flip flops adoring the look and showcasing her red painted toes.

“Hey.” Katyas tone was airy, soft, her voice being carried to Trixie via the soft the breeze from behind her.

“Hi.”

Katya came up to her, lifting her hand in the direction of Trixies bag and Trixie nodded. She watched as Katya slipped the bag from her shoulder and placing it on her own before wrapping around _Trixies_ arm “I'll walk with you.”

Trixie nodded again, leading the way back to her hotel room.


	3. Room 611, Their New Bubble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Everything alright?” Katya asked from behind her, still hanging by the bathroom by the door while Trixie was already near the balcony sliding doors.
> 
> “Yeah,” she sighed, turning and smiling softly “I just, I'm not used to this heat. The sun’s a bit harsher here.” Katya looked at her smiling and she blushed before ducking her head and chuckling to herself “I'm sorry, that probably sounds so stupid.”
> 
> “No! No, I heard that the sun here is,” Katya waved her hand a little “different. I know it certainly took me some getting used to.”
> 
> Trixie nodded, looking down at her manicured toes, wiggling them around and watching the white painted big toes and the sparkly toes that followed. “Hey,” Katya said softly, moving towards her and she looked up “c'mere, you're tired. Let's get you cleaned up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ik it's _really_ late but like here's ch.3 lovely people! Hope your Monday went well and if you're already in Tuesday I hope it's starting off well!!

“So, tell me, successful career woman-”

Trixie scuffed and pushed Katyas arm lightly, cutting her off mid statement “What?!” She caught a glance passing by an older woman, and she giggled nervously before lowering her voice “what? I'm in no way successful.”

“A trip here costs a pretty penny _Trixie,_ also you didn't deny having a career!”

“Oh _god.”_ They rounded the corner, and Katya disconnected herself from Trixie momentarily to press the button to call the elevator up.

“So?” 

Trixie sighed, rolling her eyes as she smiled down at the woman back on her arm, helping her feel better than good “I work with my stepdad. Like… an unpaid internship.” 

“Seriously? That's all? Are you…?”

“Am I in a gang? Dealing drugs? Oh god, I'm too much of wimp! Have you seen these arms?” Trixie wiggled her arms, giggling at the shifting fat.

“They're good arms Trixie.” 

“Stop!” Trixie laughed, and let herself be led inside the elevator once it was done opening. “I work as his assistant. In turn, he pays for my tuition, and all the extras, and he granted me and my mom this trip after he got his bonus from a big case.”

Katya hummed softly in response, and Trixie felt the vibrations from Katyas jaw against her shoulder. The AC was blasting from above them, and Trixie couldn't help but having the same thought she's had since she first started using the elevator to head up to her room. She thought of it as slow, always trudging, it's movement matched that of a twenty year old, barely updated elevator than that of one that moved as modern as it felt. But at that moment, with Katya wrapped around her arm, and her skin somewhat more calm than it had been all afternoon, she didn't mind the trudge.

Katya led Trixie out the elevator, still connected by the arms, and she looked up at Trixie expectantly.

“Room 611. But like, stay quiet, my mom is in room 604.” Trixie half whispered and Katya nodded.

The hallway was thankfully carpeted, making it easier to mask their steps, but it didn't stop them from speeding up and using their tip toes to walk past rooms 603, 604, and 605, just in case. In front of room 609, Katya stopped and turned to Trixie “where's your key card?”

“Oh,” Trixie quietly giggled as she took her bag back from Katya, rummaging until she found it at the bottom of the near empty bag “,here.”

“Thanks doll.”

Once in her room, Trixie sighed a little, silently thanking the AC on full blast.

“Everything alright?” Katya asked from behind her, still hanging by the bathroom by the door while Trixie was already near the balcony sliding doors.

“Yeah,” she sighed, turning and smiling softly “I just, I'm not used to this heat. The sun’s a bit harsher here.” Katya looked at her smiling and she blushed before ducking her head and chuckling to herself “I'm sorry, that probably sounds so stupid.”

“No! No, I heard that the sun here is,” Katya waved her hand a little “different. I know it certainly took _me_ some getting used to.”

Trixie nodded, looking down at her manicured toes, wiggling them around and watching the white painted big toes and the sparkly toes that followed. “Hey,” Katya said softly, moving towards her and she looked up “c'mere, you're tired. Let's get you cleaned up.”

Trixie nodded, taking Katyas offered hand that led her to the bathroom. Katya was careful, slowly peeling off her one piece, one side at a time, tapping her ankles when she reached them to get the suit off. “There,” a light kiss on her shoulder “,all better hmm?”

“Yeah,” Trixie said quietly, taking Katyas hand once again before having to drop it, waiting for Katya to take her clothes off.

Katya started the water, keeping it cool and Trixie shivered under the spray that she was pushed under “it's cold Kat!” she yelped and Katya laughed at her, Trixie not missing the bounces her small chest made.

“I know! Tough it out, it's good for you!” Katya called back, before easing Trixie out from under the spray, giving her kiss “so good” she said against her lips, and Trixie smiled before kissing her back.

They moved away from the spray, until Trixie had Katya pinned against the granite wall “uh uh” Katya murmured quietly, before guiding them to switch places. She would admit it, honestly, Trixie liked to be the one being pinned, and she let herself be kissed as she buried her hands in Katyas thin and long blonde hair.

“Let's get you all washed up.”

“Mhm.”

She was in bed with her, and she had lost track of time, but it didn’t matter much when with Katya, time didn’t even feel real.

“How long have you been here?” Trixie asked with Katya having settled herself upon Trixies hips, their fingers dancing together; interlocking and weaving softly, slowly, and smoothly in the dark room. The polyester blended white curtains were pulled back, allowing the moon to shine in, but it only lit up the balcony.

“Three years.” Their voices were quiet in the slightly silent room, the AC being turned down so their bodies wouldn't freeze.

“Why'd you move?” The sheet was down by Trixies ankles, but her whole body was warm enough to not feel bothered by lack of blanket.

“Needed a change, I wasn't happy.”

“Why here?”

Katya shrugged her shoulders “I have no idea anymore.”

“Okay,” Trixie yawned a little, removing a hand to cover her mouth and then settling it on her hip “what's your last name? How old are you?”

“Zamolodchikova, 30. Pleased to meet you. How old are you? What brought _you_ here?”

Trixie shrugged a little “I'm 28, and to be honest, I'm not really sure myself. You have a nice body.”

“Thank you, mind if I? Hold on,” Katya got off her, and Trixie scooted from center of the bed to give Katya more room as she settled and curled into Trixie, laying her head on her chest. “Now Trixie.”

“Katya.”

“We _both_ can’t not know why we’re here.” Katya looked up at her, kissing her jaw softly a few times.

Trixie inhaled slowly, tightening her arm that was around Katya a little bit, pushing her seemingly impossibly closer. Without Katya settled on top of her, the cool air replaced her, and she quietly asked for the sheet to be brought up. “My mom-”

“Sexy.”

Trixie chortled quickly “Shut up! No um, my mom, she has this thing with flying, so we go on like trips and stuff.” Trixie shifted her hips and groaned softly in her throat, her hips still achy from going on long walks before the trip.

“Everything okay?” Katya asked, starting to move away until Trixie pulled her back.

“Yeah, achy hips.”

“Grandma”

“Yeah, totally, cause the _younger_ one is the granny.”

“Hey! It happens!”

“God you’re a doofus, c’mere, I want to spoon.” Katya hummed as she turned when Trixie did, scooting backwards into her arms, enveloping her warmly “ _anyway,_ ” her voice was at a near whisper “I know my mom says it’s for bonding, but I know it’s cause my step dad never takes time off.”

“I miss my mom sometimes,” Katya mumbled quietly after a few moments, “I dread calling, cause of the _pain_ in her voice.” 

“It’s been three years, why don’t you just _go back_?”

Katya shook her head before replying “I _can’t_ , not yet at least. I’m still finding myself? I guess?”

“But, _it’s been three years_ -”

“I thought I wanted to move to get away _,_ it wasn’t until _later_ that I realized I needed to move to  figure myself out.”

Trixie sat up, rolling her arm from underneath Katya “what are you trying to figure out?”

Katya turned and looked up at Trixie before propping her head up on her wrist, reducing the difference between their faces “you haven’t felt _lost_ have you?”

Trixie shook her head no. “What’s it like?”

 atya looked at her for a bit before nudging her to sit up against the headboard, allowing her to rest her head on Trixies thighs “well. It’s like…” Katya sighed, letting out a small _fuck_ “Okay so it’s like this nagging feeling that you’re incomplete or something. It’s like you’re telling yourself ‘there’s something missing here’ and you asking what it is and your mind just replying with an ‘I dunno, but there's something missing’. Yeah. Very that.”

“Sounds tough.” Trixie said quietly, her fingers weaving through Katyas thin strands of hair, minutely nodding when Katya hummed in agreement “D’ya still feel like that? Like something’s missing?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m sorry.”

Katya inhaled sharply, “there's no need to be” she exhaled out, moving to wrap her arms around Trixies waist.

“When did you first feel it?”

“Four years ago, actually, I think like right out of college. I kept waving it off, ‘oh everyone goes through this, just gotta get a job and whatever’ was what I kept thinking. I got a job. I worked at fuckin _Target_ , but. The year passed and the feeling had actually _grown_.”

“I remember working at Target-”

“You worked there too?”

“Well sort of? There was a Starbucks in it, so I worked as a barista there for like three years. It was a mess, the holiday seasons and big sales almost made me rip my hair out.” The breeze picked up outside, and Trixie could hear one of the palm trees hit a balcony below them. “How bad did the feeling get?” She asked quietly

Katya stayed silent for a few moments “really bad. I was stressed about it. For _months_ I thought people could take one look at me and just _know_. I felt exposed.”

“Did you let your mom know?”

“I’m sure she had some idea something was going on, but I didn't tell her specifically.”

 Does she know now?”

“No.”

Trixie brushed Katyas hair with her fingers quietly, resting her head on the headboard, closing her eyes and breathing in deeply “what do you like about here?”

“Believe it or not, and no I'm not romanticizing this, but it's _hard_ making a decent living here. But. I think, the hard work helps? It keeps me busy. Recently I feel like I've been getting closer to finding that piece of myself I lost along the way.”

“What does that feel like?”

“That's hard to explain, doll.”

“All right. I guess that's fair.” Trixie said quietly, leaving the topic alone.


	4. The Sun Rose Over Their Smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Bed._
> 
> It took on a whole new meaning for Trixie, she thought, as she stood watching the sky get slowly and vibrantly painted in hues of orange, red, pink and gold, the water waking up with its own palette of blues and greens, ready to splash those who went near and in it. She had murmured _it's beautiful_ , and Katya had smiled at her.
> 
> In bed, they stayed tangled in the sheets, talking, giggling, and kissing almost endlessly. Realistically it was only maybe 6 hours, but it felt like a lot longer and also not long at all. Trixie learned of Katyas childhood cat, Mister Button, and of her dog that had been there since her birth until her 13th birthday, Jonesy, later named Nana Jones when the goldie stayed obediently by Katyas side. She learned of the ups and downs of her relationship with her mother, and her fear that the way their relationship now hung in the air would damage it forever. _She loves you, your relationship will be fine._
> 
> _You really think that?_
> 
> _I_ know _that._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're lesbians Harold, and they move _fast_

Trixie woke up to soft kisses being pressed against her throat, and she hummed softly as she came to. The air was still on, and Katya had moved from being wrapped around her waist and resting on her lap to sitting up and pressing her body against Trixies. She doesn't remember dozing off, and she feels a little bad when the last thing she _does_ remember is Katya telling her about how devastated her mom was when she told her she was moving to _Mexico._

“M'sorry” she mumbled softly, effectively cutting off Katyas kisses.

“It's alright, you weren't sleep long.” Katya answered softly, and Trixie didn't fight her when she tilted her head to get a proper kiss on the lips.

“C'mere” Trixie said softly, guiding Katya back up to sit on her lap. They took their time kissing, Trixies hands on Katyas hips until she let her hands softly travel upwards as Katya dug her hands in her hair. Her hands cupped Katyas small chest gently, and she laughed softly through her nose when her thumbs swiped her hard nipples “cold?”

“Mhm mhm” Katya murmured.

It was a dance, it felt like, kissing Katya. Trixie let her lead, let her show her the steps for the dance they themselves had created. She pulled Katya closer, her hands moving from her breasts to her back, while Katyas hands had moved to cup her cheeks nicely, holding her physically and mentally in place. It was as if she was running out of air, until she remembered to breathe, and started to fill her lungs with _Katyas_ air.

She broke first, her head swimming in clouds, failing to catch on that Katya had moved to her neck once more, but this time, with more purpose. Her teeth was barely scraping the skin, but it still made her shiver, her hands dropping to Katyas hips to hold again. Katya went lower still, a kiss pressed on her pulse point her warning that she was headed to Trixies clavicle, biting there lightly.

She took in a shaky breath as Katya kept going on that one spot, and her eyes opened briefly, the moonlight that was once highlighting the balcony, gone, and she didn't know when that had happened.  Katyas hands lifted from her arms to her breasts, and she gasped and arched when they began to knead her. Katya stole her breath when she kissed her again as she pinched her nipples before rolling them.

“Katya” she whined as she grabbed Katyas arms, pushing slightly.

“I'm sorry-”

“You're alright-”

They had spoken at the same time, Trixie wanting to apologize for breaking. “No I-”

“Shh,” Katya kissed her for a brief second before pulling back “you're okay.”

-

“I'll miss this.”

“I have a couple who's told me that.”

“I hate it.”

They were outside, Trixie in the fluffy robe the room came with and Katya wrapped up in the thin blanket that was on the bed. _Bugs._ _Keeps em off ya_ she had said. Trixie didn't argue.

They were on the wicker chairs, the table separating them. Both were facing the balcony wall, made of glass, the waves being their white noise.

“What do you hate? Missing this?” Trixie nodded in response to Katyas question. They grew quiet “it's cause you won't be coming back. Isn't it?”

“ _I don't know_ if I'll be coming back.” Trixie turned to look at Katya, who was turned from her “I think I have an incentive though.” she finished more quietly, under her breath.

“What do you do for fun? Back at home?”

“Hmm? Oh. Not much, sorry.” Trixie had let her eyes slip closed to catch whatever scent the sea way beneath them could bring up, and Katyas voice, after so long of disuse, heavily brought her back down to reality.

When she looked at Katya again, she was looking back at her. “That doesn't answer my question, doll.”

“Oh!” Trixie giggled, crossing one leg over the other, her slipper sliding off her foot  once settled “well. I play with my baby a lot, she's so cute. I wish I had my phone with me so I could show you Chloe.”

“You have a kid?”

“Mhm hmm. A baby girl, almost one. Her birthdays a few days after I get back. I can't wait to spoil her.”

“Is your stepdad taking care of her?”

Trixie shook her head before answering “oh god no, he hates dogs-”

“Wait. Chloe's a _dog_?!”

Trixie stopped, taking in Katyas look of astonishment and confusion and _laughed_ “I'm so sorry!” she yelled through her laugh “I'm so sorry, oh my god!” They laughed, Katya stating multiple times that it was okay, an almost automatic response to Trixies _“I’m so sorry”_ ’s. “Yeah. Chloe, my baby Yorkie. She keeps me company.”

“That's nice.”

“Hmm.”

“Good company, I mean. Really good for any and every person.”

“Do you have good company?” Trixie smiled when Katya smirked at her, lowering her face but keeping her eyes up “I meant _wherever you live_ , do you have good company _where you live_.”

Katya inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly, and Trixie watched her as she did so “I… don't really have a home.”

“What? Seriously?”

Katya scuffed briefly “no, I have a home.” Trixie rolled her eyes, smiling softly as she waited for Katya to continue “I live with Joseph-”

Trixies heart dropped when she heard that, and it started to speed up at the implications of things, cutting off what Katya was saying “Joseph?” She asked, her voice a little high to her ears.

“Mhm yeah, Joseph- Trixie, not like that. He's a roommate, don't worry.” Katya clarified when she looked from her nails to Trixies face. She smiled wearily at her, her smile turning warm and genuine when Katya took her hand in hers.

They sat in silence, comfortable, Trixie watching the waves “will _you_ come back?”

“I never planned to stay here forever, and I still don't. You in school?”

Trixie shook her head, lifting her hand to her mouth to yawn “no. I graduated already, and then the same week I went to go work for my stepdad.”

“A true American.”

“Mhm hmm. Have you ever watched the sunrise?”

“Lots of times. They're all so beautiful.”

Trixie got up, untying and then tying the string as she put her slipper back on “let's go back to bed, I'm sure there's still plenty of time before the sun has to come up.” She said, offering her hand and giving Katya a gentle kiss when Katya stood.

-

_Bed._

It took on a whole new meaning for Trixie, she thought, as she stood watching the sky get slowly and vibrantly painted in hues of orange, red, pink and gold, the water waking up with its own palette of blues and greens, ready to splash those who went near and in it. She had murmured _it's beautiful,_ and Katya had smiled at her.

In bed, they stayed tangled in the sheets, talking, giggling, and kissing almost endlessly. Realistically it was only maybe 6 hours, but it felt like a lot longer and also not long at all. Trixie learned of Katyas childhood cat, Mister Button, and of her dog that had been there since her birth until her 13th birthday, Jonesy, later named Nana Jones when the goldie stayed obediently by Katyas side. She learned of the ups and downs of her relationship with her mother, and her fear that the way their relationship now hung in the air would damage it forever. _She loves you, your relationship will be fine._

_You really think that?_

_I_ know _that._

It was an easy reassurance to make, there couldn't be a single person that didn't love _or at least like_ Katya. In bed, Trixie whispered into Katyas skin, into the air, her boring life, one shaped by good family values her mom enforced singlehandedly until she was 16 and her stepdad came along, wooing them both with his gentlemanly ways and fatherly approaches of care. School was an important part she had to guess, always making sure to get very good grades and to stay true to her friends. She figured she found out who she was to herself pretty early on in life, but she was never sure. _I stayed pretty consistent_ , she had remarked.

_Consistency doesn't make a person, it's just something someone can be good at._

_You make it sound like a hobby._

_Well_ I _think of it as a hobby._

Trixie had paused, still tucked pretty closely into Katya, and didn't have any arguments.

In bed, they had played footsies and truth or dare, usually picking dare, and it was usually a dare for a kiss. In bed, they confessed their fears into the dark air, Trixies being unfulfillment of life, of living until the ripe age of maybe 90, and realizing that even if she did everything live had to offer, that she still would feel like she didn't do _enough_ of it. Katya feared roller coasters. _I love a good rush, don't get me wrong, but not on those death machines._

_Everything is a death machine, Kat._

_Yeah, but those are the deadliest._

In bed, Trixie had said she was going to miss Mexico, and when Katya had told her she said that already, Trixie clarified that her statement had a new meaning behind it. _I'll miss you,_ she had said against her skin, pressing a kiss on her collarbone, having to move her head up in order to do so.

Katya had stayed quiet, her breathing still even _when do you leave?_

_Morning after next._

A deep breath _did I ever tell you about the time my mom had to take me to the doctors cause I got a Lego stuck in my nose?_

Trixie left it at that.

Of course, they argued, no, _disputed_ for the better part of two hours in bed as well- whether or not technology was dooming the world. There was the most important argument, Trixie felt, that people having access to technology could help them stay in touch with people they don't usually talk to, that they could learn about the world and even the community around them. Katya, on the other hand, felt that more people than ever were becoming too much of introverts. _I'm sure people were introverts_ before _technology was such a big thing_ Trixie had argued.

_Yeah well now they're even_ bigger _introverts!_

_It's not_ our _fault you can't handle_ not _pestering people!_ Trixie had giggled.

Katya clutched her bare chest in mock offense, choking on the large intake of air, and Trixie laughed at her while she coughed. Katya tickled her when she finally recovered, and she laughed even more, crying as she did so, and she was sure Katya was laughing along as well. She hated having ticklish ribs, hated it even more that Katya was strong enough to tickle her to _her_ hearts content, but her laugh and smile and red face and make up cuddles made it all worth the pain from so much laughing.

She _liked_ Katya in bed.

They were breathing slow and close, Katyas head resting on her chest, her chin resting on Katyas head, and her fingers were softly drawing circles on Trixies hip and side. Katya yawned and turned to look through the doors, the curtains still pulled back, and she stretched before slipping off the bed. _Where are you going?_ Trixie hadn't had her eyes open to see the sky like Katya had, opened them when Katya moved from her.

_The sunrise is starting._

_Oh._

And now they stood, side by side, Katya still wrapped up in her blanket and Trixie in her robe.

And Trixie _liked_ Katya standing next to her like that, soft and serene, the both of them now yawning from staying up all night to watch the blend of reds, oranges, golds, and purples turn into blue. She _liked_ Katya curling into her when they went back to bed, yawning and giggling whenever her yawns kept interrupting her when she tried to tell Trixie that she had a good time. And she _really liked_ Katya when they called up for lunch, and they stayed in bed all day long.

By the time Katya left the next morning for work, Trixie really liked _Katya._

**Author's Note:**

> So chapter title, is just from the chapter itself lol. So yes! Back with a chaptered fic and this one isn't going to take 40 billion years to get uploaded, all the chapters are done!   
> Tell me what you think cause this was fun ngl   
> I'm on Tumblr! [@mattedzamo](http://mattedzamo.tumblr.com/)


End file.
